STHM, The Collection
by ProstheticSouMan
Summary: this is all of the STHMs i have so far, they have been on this place for a while, but this is where you can conviniently find them all, woo! 'Traumatize thy neighbor 2' is not in this one though. since it is new.
1. Default Chapter

            All characters created and under © and ä of Jhonen Vasquez

777

            Oh how he remembered those numbers.

            He walked up to the door.  Time had taken its toll on the house.  Bits and pieces of the outside were chipping off; leaving particles around it like leafs surrounding a dead tree.  The door was nailed shut, just as the windows had always been.  A few quick pulls took them out, and he walked through the door.  

            Home.  He felt at home.  A calmness he hadn't felt, since he last talked with the former resident, rose to his heart.

            Scrambling in his backpack, he took out the remainder of his old teddy bear.  Riddled with stitches, and most of his fake fur rubbed away, his face was yet still visible.  Those eyes, which he had stared into during all those nights of fear, still had their aura.  He thought to himself how funny it was, to wind up as he never thought he would.

            Blood still stained the walls, yet had chipped away with the old wood.  Boxes filled with various things riddled the floor as a poor substitute for furniture.  The old couch, lopsided with years of use, lay in front of that TV set with the bunny ears.  

            He sat and turned on the TV;  Scumby was on.  Memories began to dance in his head, switching from time to time.  All those nights he would stay up with the window open, just to hear the noises that came from this house.  They terrified him, but none the less, intrigued him.  He heard laughter to this show so many times.  Other nights there were all those faint screams, and once a gun shot.  

            And last week, when he was walking down the street…

            The cool night air brushed upon his face, he was walking quite fast, this trip was important.

            He had not been down this street in years.  Not ever since his parents moved away while he was still in that damned asylum.  He knew his old neighbor was out, he had seen him walking in the halls toward the exit, the same day he was registered and locked up.  Eagerness arouse as he neared the house.   The lawn was still nothing but dirt, the windows still nailed up.  Light came from an indoor lamp, a sign that he was home.

            Knocking on the door, he thought of what to say, whether at all he was welcomed.  After a minute of silence, he knocked once more.  Still, not a sound came from inside.  He opened the door and walked in, uncertain of what might happen.

            "Hello?" Still there was no response in the room.

            He walked into what was supposed to be the kitchen, and he saw it.

            Johnny lay on the floor, facing the ceiling.  He was still dressed the same.  Next to him lay a shattered Bub's Burger Boy statuette,  his head still together, with his mindless grin.  

            Tears filled his eyes.  Never before had he felt close to another human.  The only one to ever seem to try and look out after him, was Johnny.  He knelt by his side, and looked to his face.  Time had been hard on Johnny, his face covered in wrinkles, his hair had faint white streaks.  

            He took his body out to the back yard, and dug a grave.  After he buried him, he took two planks from inside the house, nailed them together in the form of a crude cross, painted 'NNY' on it, and stuck it at the head of the freshly dug dirt.  He sat down and cried.  Wiping away his tears created mud on his face, he didn't care.  

            He knew what he was to do.  After all those years of never knowing what to do with his life, he realized to follow in the footsteps of the only true father figure he ever had.  He didn't know what exactly to do, but he knew to live there.  It was in his soul.

*  *  *

            After wiping away the tears, he turned of the TV and walked back outside.  He then walked to his old house.  It was occupied with a new family.

            Looking in his old window, he noticed it was a child's room.  A smile spread across his face.  He looked further inside, and saw the boy sitting in his bed, reading a story.  The child looked of 8 years or less.  

            The boy saw a glimse of him standing there at the window.  He screamed and ran down the hall.

            'This should be the start of something beautiful, and new.' Todd thought to himself and walked back to the house.


	2. Hi there!

            (All characters © of Jhonen 'fun loving' Vasquez, who'd probably hate me for these stories, YAY!)

"A New Life"

            "So, what should we do now SHMEE?" Todd walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He stared into the eyes of his bear.

            'What do you mean? I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE! You told me that last weeks burial would be it. It was bad enough you had wanted to visit here in the first place!' His face still in the same grin he had all those years. 

             "Well, I DIDN'T THINK HE'D BE DEAD!" Todd threw the bear across the room.  "I mean come on! He was maybe what, 20 when I met him? Ten years couldn't have had that much toll on a man."  'Unless it was all stress.' He thought to himself. He then looked over to where he threw SHMEE. He had landed atop the remains of decayed Styrofoam.  Todd got up and walked over to the pieces.  Two knives were stuck in the wall above the piles; pieces of the Styrofoam still clung to the blades of each.  He could tell they had been painted, but many years ago.  

            "What were these?" He asked himself.

            'You wouldn'twant to know.' SHMEE got up and dusted himself off.

            Todd backed up.   "I don't ever remember you moving, SHMEE. Except in those dreams I had when I was younger."

            'Well, this _ain't_ no dream, buddy boy!' He walked back over to the couch.  Todd stared at SHMEE.  'WHAT!? You act like you've never seen something strange.  Compared to the stuff I've had to absorb from you, the subject of me walking should make you laugh.'  He turned the TV on and stared blankly at it.

            Todd sighed and began to explore the house.  He looked down a flight of stairs that must have led to the basement.

            'I wouldn't go down there if I were you!'  SHMEE called out from where he sat.

            Todd ignored his warning and walked down the stairs.  He was greeted by the foul stench of various body fluids and decaying flesh, yet he found the stench to be bearable.  

            The room was dark.  He hit the light, and saw it was filled with corpses, still hanging on various torture devices.  Other rooms held skeletons hanging upside-down, and on walls.  'I'm gonna have to clean this up sooner or later' he thought to himself as he kicked a skull down the hall.  He saw there were more stairs, but didn't want to bother looking down them.  'Who knows how many levels there are to this house.'  He sighed to himself and walked back upstairs.

            SHMEE still sat there watching TV.  'Like what you see down there?' he asked.

            "I don't know." He paused, "I guess."

            'We must leave now!' he got up and turned off the TV.  'You don't know the things that have happened here, and what MIGHT happen, IF WE DON'T LEAVE THIS INSTANT!'

            "What are you so afraid of? Its just a house."

            'And you thought he was just your neighbor. You saw those things down there.  Everything this guy had done, was mainly down there.  You thought he was only trying to scare you when he told you, that little path leading to your house was filled with bodies.'  He began to walk to the door.

            "There's nothing to fear here, SHMEE.  This is better than home anyways." 

            SHMEE sighed, and walked back to the couch.  He sat slumped, his eyes got droopy.

            "Aww, what's wrong SHMEE?"  He sat beside him.

            He sat silent, then talked, 'It seems you have no need for me.'

            "Why do you say that?"

            'Well, what trauma is there to absorb now?  You, sadly, will turn into what you hated.  Leaving me as nothing.'

            "What do you mean by that?"

            He sighed 'Nothing' He then got up and walked to the kitchen.  Todd sat quietly till he heard screaming.

            'AAAAAGHHH! HE HAS NO MILK!' SHMEE ran out to the front with a mouth full of peanut butter.

            Todd smiled to himself.  "Don't worry, I'll go over to the 24-7 and get you some, alright?"

            SHMEE gave a grunt of approval and ran back to the kitchen.

            At the 24-7, he picked up a gallon of milk, as well as a Damned Blueberry Brainfreezy.  He was about to walk out when he realized what had happened. The jackass clerk forgot to give him back his change.

            "Excuse me, could you give me my change please?" He asked, and took a sip of the Brainfreezy. 

            The clerk just stared at him and went back to reading his magazine.

            "Excuse me!" He hit the edge of the counter with his knee.  The clerk just cleared his throat.

            "Oh you're just begging for it!" He took the milk gallon and slammed it against the clerk's head.  Hopping over the counter, he grabbed one of the candy bars.  Unknowingly, he shoved the bar deep into the right ear of the clerk, his screams stopped once he pushed it all the way in.  He then stood up and realized what he had done.

            He grabbed his Brainfreezy which he left on the counter, and his milk gallon, (which to his luck didn't bust open) and ran all the way back to the house.

            'What took you?' SHMEE said.  He walked over, took the milk gallon out of Todd's hands, opened it, and took a swig.  He then looked up at Todd, and knew what had just happened. 'I guess I have some use after all!' he smiled and walked back to the kitchen.  'Want a sandwich!' he screamed from the table, 'I made them myself.'

            Todd sat at the table, and thought hard about what he had just done.  He realized he didn't feel guilty, sick, or ashamed.

            He just smiled.


	3. doesnt this suck?

  (All characters © of Jhonen Vasquez, whom I'll probably never meet, but still I use his ink babies for this bull)

"The Ways" 

            He sat there, watching SHMEE eat his sandwiches.  It was almost comforting to finally see him move.  It bothered him more to just hear the talking.

            'You know, it feels REAL good to finally get to eat.' His face was messy with peanut butter.  Todd smiled at that, then got up and looked through the window.

            "You got to sometimes wonder what he went through…with all that stuff in those rooms." 

            'All you humans tend to be the product of your past, no?'

            "Well, yes." He looked back to SHMEE; "its what shapes us into what we are today."

            There was dead silence then.

            "I guess I'll go down to the basement, and maybe clear out those rooms."

            'Have fun.' SHMEE said in between bites.

            He returned to the stench, yet already had gotten used to it.  Wondering where he was to put all the bodies, he began to un-attach them from their restraints.  Some of the bodies seemed to have been dead for long periods of time; they crumpled and broke when moved.  Very few were fresh.  He came to a few floors down, and shook one of the bodies that had not fully decomposed, yet he couldn't tell if it were male or female.  The body opened it's mouth and screamed.  He screamed and smacked it with the back of his hand.  He heard a snap, and it went lifeless.  

            It felt like he was down there for days, when he finally came to a room which only held a pair of arms, there was an extremely large hole for a wall.  He walked up and looked into it.  Not telling how deep it was, he picked up a piece of the wall and tossed it in.  There was no sound of it hitting the bottom. 

            'That's just perfect.' He thought to himself.

            Working for hours, he dumped all the bodies he could into the hole in the wall, yet never heard them hit any form of a bottom.  

            Covered in sweat mixed with rotten flesh, he realized his energy was drained.  Finally, after walking many flights of stairs, he got to the house.  

            'Where the hell have you been?' SHMEE asked.

            Todd just grunted, and walked to the couch.  There, he plopped down and turned on the TV.  

            'You've been down there, in those rooms. Haven't you?' He walked up and looked at Todd.  His eyes didn't leave the TV, he simply sighed out loud.

            "Yeah."

            'You never listen to me anymore, do you?'

            "I don't see what the big deal is, I was just cleaning out those rooms."  

'I told you before… there are things going on in this house.  Things that HAVE gone on in this house, and I don't want them to come back to life GODDAMMIT!'

Todd stared at him, that being the first time he ever cursed.

'SEE WHAT THIS HOUSE IS MAKING ME DO!?' SHMEE screamed, then started running around.

Todd got back up and went down the stairs.

He walked all the way back to the room with no wall.  He peered deep inside it, expecting to see the bodies piled up.  He still saw nothing.  A cold breeze seemed to rise from deep inside the darkness.  He shivered and walked back upstairs.

There was a knock at the door before he could get back to the couch.  He peered through one of the windows, and saw a face that brought back memories.  He couldn't pin point it, but he knew it was from his past.

He opened the door, and stared at a tall skinny man.  His hair was messy, in odd strands.  He was wearing nothing but black.  A tiny dog stood by his feet, tongue sticking out in a happy little pant.  Todd looked back to the man's face, deep in his eyes.  Once he realized who he was, he wanted to slam the door and return to the couch.

"*SQUEE!* …..Pepito?"  He stuttered.

"Todd, so nice to see you again." The dog by his side gave out a bark and began to move around.  "Silence, Woofles!"  The dog stopped.

SHMEE walked to the door. 'Who's ther…oh shit.' 

"Hello, SHMEE."  Pepito looked down to him, "Nice to see you again after all these years." The two 'guests' walked inside.  Todd still watch on in fear and amazement, he stood silent.  "Why so shocked, Todd?" 

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" He spat out.

"We'll talk about it once you invite me in."

He stepped aside and let him walk in the door.


	4. newey

(all characters © of the might Jhonen 'holy roller' Vasquez. Now I know he'd hate me for what I just called him) L

"Infected"

            Pepito walked in and looked around. "Nice little place NNY had."

            Todd looked around as if there was some beauty in the room he had missed. He just saw the same tattered walls.

            "So how are things, Todd?" He sat on the couch.  "When did you get out of the Asylum?"

            He was hesitant on answering, but it had been quite some time since he really talked to anyone, so he gave in to his loneliness. "About seven years or so after I was first put in there." He kept his face down.  "After I was released, I went home.  My mom still didn't recognize me, and my dad said for me to get out of the house and find a job."  He walked to the window. "I never did find a job. No one wanted to hire someone who spent seven years of their life in a goddamn nut house." 

            Woofles barked and ran around Todd's legs.  He stood watching as the dog happily weaved between his feet.  

            "He seems to take a liking to you." Pepito said.  "He rarely seems to like anyone for that matter.  Consider yourself lucky," He got up, and picked up the dog. "He usually attacks." 

            Todd noticed how small the dog was.  "Why would he attack? He's small."

            Pepito shrugged and went back to the couch.  He was about to turn on the TV when his watch beeped. "Ah, crap." He began for the door.  "I'd love to stay longer and chat, but father needs me. Probably going to move the house again. Mother despises helping out while moving the basement.  I'm STILL the only one that's supposed to help with it."

            He opened the door for himself but stood in the doorway.  "It was pleasant speaking with you once more, Todd. Hopefully we shall see each other again sometime." He then walked out and disappeared once stepping onto the street.

            SHMEE was poking his head out from the side of the doorway.  'Well that was fucking nuts.'

            Todd rubbed his chin. "I suppose so."  He closed the door and walked into the kitchen. 

            'You want another sandwich? 'Cuz I was gonna make some more right now.' SHMEE said, climbing onto the counter. 

            "No thank you, I was just going to get a drink, then head back to the basement."

            'Suit yourself.' He said as he dug in the cabinets for ingredients.

            He walked down into the room with the hole in the wall, he was thinking of it ever since he started talking with Pepito.  The hole had brought back that childhood fear of his, something he'd always experience; yet it was almost comforting.

            The hole was no longer there.  He walked towards it, and examined the wall that took its place.  It was smooth, and looked new.  The only part of the house like that.  He poked at it, expecting it to either chip away or to be soft.  It was a hard wall, but nothing fell off.

            He was about to walk back, and possibly take up the offer on a sandwich, when he saw Woofles, in the same room, standing at the stairway bottom.  

            "What are you still doing here, little guy?"

            The dog ran up to Todd and wagged his tail. 

            'This seems a little too familiar.' He thought to himself.  He remembered it clearly: the dog, the ball, walking back home all alone again.  With a tear in his eye, he picked up the dog, and walked back upstairs.  SHMEE was munching away in the living room, watching the Three Stooges.

            "You still got some extra sandwiches?" Todd asked.

            SHMEE motioned with his free hand towards the kitchen, still starring that the TV screen.

            He placed Woofles on the counter and got a sandwich that lay on some napkins on the table.  As he walked by, he couldn't help but notice the dog keep staring at him. 

            After finishing his sandwich and watching a bit of TV, he walked back into the room with the new wall. He investigated it, checking if parts of it would chip off. Nothing would. He stomped on the wall, nothing happened. 'Solid as hell.' He thought to himself.

            "Hell wouldn't be the word to describe it." Said a voice behind him.

            'Good god, what now?' Todd thought to himself. He turned around, expecting to see Pepito back, or someone else from his past.  He saw Woofles, standing at the foot of the stairs again, yet is eyes were different. "What?" he asked.

            "Hell wouldn't be the word to describe what is behind that wall." Spoke Woofles. "It is something much more powerful, much more…"

            Todd raised an eyebrow at the dog. "Since when did YOU start talking?"

            "Oh, I've always been inside you, you've just never knew it." The dog walked up to him. "Until now."

            "Alrighty then," Todd sighed, "then what IS behind that wall?"

            "A force."

            "A force?"

            "Yes, that is what I said, a force."

            "Then what kind of force, Woofles?"

            The dog lay silent. "You wouldn't want to know. But there is something you can do."

            "And what might that be?"

            "Feed it."

            There was a dead silence after that.

            "Feed it?"

            "Yes!"

            "How can I feed a wall?"

            "You'll know how." The dog started walking for the stairs. "You'll LEARN how."

            Woofles walked back up the stairs.  Todd stood there confused. He turned around, and saw that the wall grew a  large crack the center. He heard something from behind the wall shift. The crack grew an inch. Frightened, he ran upstairs.


	5. i do suck! dont i?

            (All characters © of Jhonen Vasquez, and if you don't know that already, then something is wrong with your head!)

"Becoming Another"

            Todd, pacing back and forth in the hall, kept thinking about what Woofles had said.  'Feed it.' Repeated itself in each thought.  He thought about the bodies he had thrown in.  'Could that be how to feed it?' He thought to himself. 'More bodies?'

            That's when another thought surfaced. 'How _CAN_ I feed it?' 

            SHMEE changed the channel; Little Shop of Horrors was on.

            "Feed me Seymour!" Todd heard come from the TV. His mind wandered again, but then decided to listen again.  "Must be blood," said Audrey 2 on the TV, "must be fresh!" 

            Todd quickly thought of feeding the wall Rick Morranis, yet the idea evolved into art.  He started to like painting from all those years in the asylum.  He thought about possibly painting the wall, with blood.

            "No no no no no." He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of that though.  Blood had always made him sick, made him feel tired and weak. The thought of painting a wall with blood made him cringe.  

            He walked back down stairs, and stared at the wall.  He stepped toward it for a closer inspection.  Placing his ear on the wall, he listened.  'There's something moving behind it,' He thought, 'that's what's creating those cracks.'

            "Exactly." Woofles' voice startled Todd. "It's restless behind that wall."  

            "Why are you always behind me when I'm down here?" Todd frustratingly asked him, he didn't like that kind of surprise, not in the basement rooms anyways.

            "Why are you thinking of such questions when there is much more important events going on right now?" 

            "Like what?"

            "Like what's behind that wall."

            Todd turned to it again, he heard a low rumble.  

            "So whatever is behind that wall, is what's making that noise?" Todd asked.

            Woofles never took his eyes off Todd. "And what's cracking the wall."

            'Where you going, SQUEE?' Asked SHMEE.  He stood up from the couch and walked over to him.  Todd was putting his boots on near the door. Taking the keys from the side table (which he found earlier that day in one of the drawers) he twisted the doorknob.

            'You're not telling me something!' SHMEE said, loudly.

            Todd looked back, gave SHMEE no answer, and walked out the door.

            The cool night air lifted his spirit, and smelled good.  He remembered all those times he would sit on the roof at night, scared out of his wits, hiding from whatever was after him, yet loving how the night air felt.  It felt better now, being that he was running from nothing.  Just living life.

            He got in the car, easily started it and drove away.  He thought about it, and passed the 24-7 that he had killed that one man with the candy bar. It was just down the block. 

            Passing by it, he saw a new man behind the counter.  He thought about getting a brainfreezy, but decided it could wait until later. He had work to do anyway.

            He got out of the car, and stepped into the familiar soil.  The playground was just the way he remembered it, except for a few tagged walls and vandalizations.  He felt as if he was still carrying his backpack, and walking around with SHMEE's stuffing.  

            There were voices in the darkness by the trees that grew near one side of the school.  He saw the light of either cigarettes or a lighter.  Laughter started up, he knew they were smoking pot.  Todd walked up towards them. Upon closer inspection, he saw there were three. He heard a few scattered mumbles, and saw them hide their paraphernalia behind their backs.

            "What are you fellows up to?" He asked kindly.

            One on the left cleared his throat. "Why? What is it to you?" 

            "Its just a simple question."  He started growing impatient with the small talk.

            The same one pulled up his pants a bit, "Well its none of your business, so fuck off, fool."  With that, the other two giggled like mad. 

            Smiling, Todd pulled out the lead pipe he held behind his back, and slammed it into the face of the one who talked.  He flew to the floor with a sound of surprise and pain.  The others stopped laughing, the one in the middle pulled out a knife.  Todd barely caught sight of the blade before he felt it cleanly cut part of his forehead.  With blood gushing down, blinding his right eye, he swung at the both of them.  They fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs.  Todd grabbed the knife the middle one dropped, and placed it in his pocket.  He then took out the rope he had in his other pocket, and tied up the first one.  He then kicked the two that were on their knees, one was harder to make fall completely down. 

            He tied them both up, and carried each one to his car, shoving them in the backseat.  He giggled as he started the car, and drove home.

            "C'M ON MAN!  I DIDN'T DO NUTHIN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed the one who had cut him.  Todd had taken him down to the room with the wall, and placed him tied up on a large sheet of plastic he had found.

            "I don't believe you were sorry for cutting my face." He grabbed  a machete that hung in a collection of different sizes, from one side of the room.  "Are you?"

            The guy started crying.  

            Studying his face, Todd saw he must have been twenty.  He felt disgusted.  Not in himself, but in this man.

            "Save your crying for something that would care." And with that, he sliced open his throat. 

            He dragged the body on the plastic closer to the wall.  He then took a large paintbrush and started coating the wall with his blood. The shifting behind the wall had begun to cease with every brush stroke.

            After fully using all the blood he could get, he realized his head hurt from the cut.

He wondered if the neighbors had anything for the pain.


End file.
